


that time when the survey corps camped at the beach

by GenericAlias



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Confessions, Erejean jokes, Eremin - Freeform, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Song Lyrics, one-sided ereri, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenericAlias/pseuds/GenericAlias
Summary: It was no longer a fantasy. All at once, Armin realized that everything he had ever wanted had been standing right in front of him his entire life.Canon universe, super fluffy Eremin fic. Set after the events of Season 3 in the anime.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 15
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SundraLeMeifwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SundraLeMeifwa/gifts).



_I'm here at the beginning of the end_

_The end of infinity with you_

_I'm done with having dreams_

_The thing that I believe_

_You drain all the fear from me_

_\-- The Last of the Real Ones by Fall Out Boy_

* * *

After what remained of the Survey Corps had reached the ocean and set up camp, Eren retreated to the beach alone to collect his thoughts.

Armin, also struggling to sleep, wandered outside his tent and gazed out over the ocean, when his eye caught sight of Eren sitting cross legged out on the beach.

Eren felt Armin's approach without turning around, seeming lost in thought, or reverie, some kind of trance occupying his mind. He sat with his legs crossed, his hands folded in his lap.

Armin sat down next to Eren on the beach, gazing out at the crystal azure ocean that lay before them. He sighed contentedly. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Eren did not respond for a moment as the tide rose and fell gently, the sun glowing over the horizon and reflecting into the sea as it began to disappear.

"Eren." Armin placed a hand on Eren's shoulder.

Eren turned towards Armin, blue-green eyes meeting sky blue eyes glistening with wonder. "Yes." Eren sounded like he was holding something back.

"What's wrong, Eren? What's on your mind?" the blond probed with warm concern.

Eren's eyes turned down to the sand, and he absently swirled a finger through it, picking up a tiny sand crab which squirmed in his gentle grasp. "My mind is brimming with my father's memories. I know if we are to save humanity, I am responsible for everything I now know about the past, the secrets of the Titans, and it is my responsibility to choose who to share that information with."

Armin gently dipped his chin in understanding, eyes sparkling as he smiled. "You know you can always trust me, Eren."

Eren reflected the smile, releasing the tiny sand crab and turning back to Armin. "I know, but I don't want to burden you unless it is necessary."

Armin frowned slightly at that, objecting to the idea that anything Eren shared with him would be a burden. "I don't find your trust a burden at all. I can help you, I promise. If anything simply to make the weight of knowledge a little easier." He gently took Eren's hand and threaded his fingers through it.

Eren looked down at their hands, and a new glint of something sparked in his eye. Without looking up, he spoke quietly, "You know you can always trust me with anything as well, Armin."

Armin blushed slightly, and gripped Eren's palm a little tighter. He looked away, intending to hide his expression, but he silently understood Eren had already caught him. "I know," he said in a very small voice.

Eren smiled up at his friend. The side of Armin's thigh brushed slightly against Eren's knee, and Armin leaned into the contact.

Eren leaned in gently, extracting his hand from Armin's to take his face in his hands, and pressed the softest kiss to his cheek. Armin's eyelids fell closed breathlessly as Eren swirled a finger to tuck a lock of hair behind his ear. But then his eyes snapped open and probed Eren's inquisitively, Armin's dark brows knitted in thought. There seemed to be some sadness in Eren's eyes, something he couldn't quite place. The two held this gaze for a moment, until Eren dropped his hands back to his own lap and sighed sadly. He stared straight ahead with a frown, but his eyes wandered back over to Armin. His lips pursed in thought. _Are you going to tell Armin the truth?_

Eren turned sympathetically toward his friend, sitting to face him, unblinking, to study Armin's reaction. "Armin. If one of us doesn't make it out of this, it's going to hurt so much more. I only have 8 years left to live. You only have 13. What I saw in my father's memories... we won't have much time together unless we can find a way to reverse the... lethal... effects... of our Titan shifting powers."

Armin's face grew serious for a moment, taking a breath to gather his thoughts before replying. "Eren... you told me this already. Remember? When you guys were locked up for insubordination. I know we might not have much time left together. But I don't care." His eyes narrowed in determination.

Eren sighed again, still tense, a sorrowful expression painting his features. "I... I understand."

Armin spoke quietly, his eyes shifting away from Eren. He looked very small, retreating deep into himself, his small voice extending outward. "But, now that you mention it, if you're not sure about us being more than just friends, I can respect that. However..."

Armin's earnest blue eyes turned to Eren as the confession spilled from his lips. "I hope you know my heart belongs to you. It always has."

Eren's face flushed a little at his friend's admission, and he wordessly continued stroking the sand, focusing intently there while he contemplated how to process this new development. His thoughts quickly transmuted into feelings for Armin that were strong in that instant, his heart breaking for him, his soul reaching out to him. Then Eren's arms were reaching out for him, pulling him against his chest, his lips meeting the top of his head, arms tightening around him protectively. Armin gasped, his heart skipping a beat, sweet surprise escaping him, before he cuddled into the sudden contact, taking a deep breath, easing into his friend's embrace. He slowly turned up to Eren, their lips inches apart.

Eren's aquamarine eyes smiled brightly into sky blue ones, and he desired more than anything in that moment to reciprocate the sentiment.

Then Armin closed the distance quickly, not giving himself time to overthink, their lips colliding together gently and harshly all at once. Eren allowed himself to drink in this passion, relaxed into it, feeling a twinge of more than just brotherly love. Armin broke the kiss after several seconds, leaned back, and desperately searched Eren's eyes.

There was a gentle compassion and warm spark of something else written there, and Armin eased, grinning softly, eyelids hazy. "You can't imagine how long I've been waiting to do that."

Eren chuckled, understanding. But he felt a distant sadness, and the tiniest bit of unrest.

  



	2. Chapter 2

_I don't know why you hide from the one_

_And close your eyes to the one_

_Mess up and lie to the one that you love_

_\-- Be Kind by Halsey_

* * *

Shortly after their exchange, Armin and Eren returned to camp to catch some sleep. On his way to his tent, Eren passed by Mikasa, who had the faintest glimmer of mischief in her eye, which Eren briefly questioned in his mind. But Eren was too exhausted to think much on it. He dipped his head to acknowledge Mikasa's presence as she passed by and retreated to his tent.

Mikasa posed regally, her ODM gear strapped to her hilt, her beautiful raven locks sailing with the breeze. Her back was turned to the camp, her eyes skimming over the land and the sea, and Armin approached her from behind.

"Mikasa," said Armin, acknowledging her presence.

Mikasa smiled slightly. "Armin."

A moment of amicable silence passed between them, the two soldiers content in each other's company. The gentle breeze playfully swept through their locks.

Mikasa then turned to Armin, that glimmer of mischief in her eye. "I saw you and Eren on the beach."

Armin jolted upright, his face redder than she'd ever seen. His hair seemed to fly upwards of its own accord as he gritted his teeth in embarrassment. Mikasa snickered playfully at him, then took a deep breath and sighed.

"Mikasa... it- it's not what it looks like." He stuttered desperately over the words, his brain scattering to find an excuse.

Mikasa rolled her eyes at him as if to say, _"Yeah right."_

"I swear it's not. We can't be together even if we wanted to."

Then Mikasa's featured were painted with inquisitiveness, and the faintest bit of hope. "Is that so?"

Armin mentally berated himself for going down this rabbit hole. _Great, now I'm going to have to tell her the truth._

He looked flustered for a moment then gathered himself. "If I tell you... you have to promise not to tell anyone about us."

Mikasa mulled over his words for a moment, then stated simply, "I'm guessing you're just trying to come up with something to throw me off your obvious crush on him."

Armin paused for a beat, then confessed simply, "Look." He sighed. "Eren and I don't have much longer to live. Our Titan shifting powers... Eren said that from what he saw in his father's memories, once someone acquires this power, their lifespan is limited to only 13 years afterward."

Mikasa's entire demeanor changed from a knowing smirk to a boiling rage. She cursed under her breath. "Armin... tell me you're joking. This isn't funny."

Afraid that he'd really screwed something up, Armin considered lying for a moment, but he had told her the truth and decided not to go back on it. "No Mikasa, I'm telling you... I'm being serious."

Mikasa's mouth fell open slightly, and she turned to face Armin, searching for any signs of deceit. But there were none. She realized that none of this was Armin's fault, but she couldn't shake the rage and hurt building up inside her chest. Armin stared back at her with a look of concern, watching her blood boil as she sifted the revelation through her mind.

Without another word, Mikasa stamped over toward Eren's tent, a stormy determination channeling through her entire body.

"Mikasa, wait!" Armin cried after her. But she kept walking without slowing her pace. She ripped open the tent flap and disappeared inside.

Armin stood frozen, unwilling to go after her, mentally panicking at what was about to happen.

* * *

Mikasa threw open the flap to Eren's tent and stormed inside. "Eren!"

She found Eren lying on his pallet, shirtless and staring absently up at the ceiling, his chiseled abs peeking out from beneath his blanket. There was a small oil lamp burning by his bedside, casting shadows on the wall.

Eren turned to Mikasa, alert with gentle concern. "Mikasa? What's the matter... is there a Titan?"

Mikasa could hardly contain her feelings of betrayal as she spat, "No, you idiot. Armin told me you're going to die after 13 years of being a Titan shifter. Is that correct??"

Eren's face turned to shock. _What the fuck?_ "Mikasa... listen..."

"No, you listen to me! Armin told me everything. I saw you two kissing on the beach, and when I asked him about it, he said you're both gonna die..." Mikasa's eyes began brimming with tears.

Eren stood up to face her, wearing nothing but pants. "Mikasa..." He closed his eyes for a second, taking a breath, then opened them to look deep into her expression. What he saw was nothing but pain and anger. _Talk to me._ "Why does this hurt you so much?"

Mikasa allowed the hot tears to stream down her cheeks, and she brought her hand up to dab at them with her crimson scarf, sniffling briefly.

"Eren... I just don't understand. I refuse to believe that after everything we've been through together... why didn't you tell me this before? And why do you trust Armin more than you trust me? I will never forgive your father for what he's done to you. To all of us. I--"

"Mikasa, none of this is his fault. I already explained to you, he was just trying to protect me. All of us. All of humanity. We would have all been dead if he hadn't--"

"But he hurt you Eren!" she sobbed, voice thick with emotion.

Eren sighed, hung his head for a moment, then raised it back up. "Mikasa, none of us asked for any of this. But there might be some way to reverse it. There's still a lot we don't know."

Mikasa started sobbing uncontrollably, reached for Eren and began to cry over his shoulder. Eren rubbed her back sympathetically as they embraced, sorry to see her so worked up about something.

Suddenly, the tent flap opened and Jean partially emerged, bags of fatigue heavy under his eyes. "Guys, I don't know what the fuck you two are on about, but could you quit your yapping? Some people are trying to sleep." He glanced at the two of them, cocking an eyebrow at Eren's concerned face and Mikasa turned away over his shoulder.

"Sorry, Jean. Just go back to bed." Eren narrowed his eyes at the interruption.

Jean sighed and strutted away, a muffled "Whatever." reaching through the walls of Eren's tent as he returned to sleep.

"Mikasa, I'm not going anywhere, okay? You still have me."

Mikasa sniffled as she finished crying, briefly feeling stupid for showing her emotions. Like a true Ackerman, Mikasa took a deep breath and quieted her mind. She withdrew gently from Eren and stoicly stood before him, her only tell a distressed wrinkle in her lips, and the aura of someone who has lost something important to them.

There was so much Mikasa could begin to say, but she simply sighed and calmly made her way back outside.


	3. Chapter 3

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_\-- Counting Stars by OneRepublic_

* * *

Eren was shaken by the quick deterioration of the situation. How things always seemed to devolve so quickly was beyond his understanding. _What the hell am I doing? Why is this happening?_

He returned to his bed and turned off the lamp, desperate to get his mind off the situation. The space in his tent felt cold and empty, as if all love and life had been vacuumed out of it. His heart was breaking into a million pieces from every direction, and he was panicking. He thought of the others. There was a part of him that did not even want to face his friends in the morning, fearful at the possibility that anyone who had previously been unaware might have overheard something. Mikasa had been yelling at Eren loudly enough to stir up Jean. If Jean was telling them to quiet down... it was possible that Jean had overheard something and either wanted to prevent others from overhearing... or maybe he thought Eren was a terrible person.

Eren literally could not get his mind off his worries. But then he remembered Armin, that moment on the beach... the kiss. He sighed contentedly as he thought of those gorgeous blue eyes, beaming deeply into his as if they were searching his soul, blindly adoring Eren without holding back. The way that he had sweetly kissed, as if there was nothing else in the world he had so greatly desired. Armin had put his life on the line time and time again for Eren, and had practically returned from the dead the last time it happened. It touched Eren in a deep way, and he was sure in that moment that it didn't matter what anyone else thought. The blond with the diamond mind and beautiful soul deserved every ounce of love the world had to offer.

* * *

Little did Eren know, Armin had been worrying just as much as he was. Lying on his back in his tent, eyes wide open, he felt like his limbs had been frozen. He took deep breaths to try to quiet his mind, but nothing was working.

He didn't regret confessing his feelings. But there was a gnawing anxiety in the back of his mind he couldn't shake. What was going to become of them? He had far too many questions and not enough answers. And if he tried to be with Eren, how would the others respond? Mikasa just seemed to get upset the more he told her. But was it really worth trying to hide it if he could have Eren?

_Eren._ Armin's eyelashes hung low. He couldn't get his mind off that gorgeous face, those beautiful green eyes, that impossibly toned figure. The man who had stuck his neck out for Armin countless times in the past, with whom he had shared his dreams of the outside world. And that kiss... Armin reflexively brushed his own lips with the back of his knuckles as he imagined the scene in his mind. It was all worth it if he could feel something that beautiful and amazing again. He felt a pathetic giddiness that Eren had actually kissed him back. For the first time in his life, Armin's feelings were real and tangible and undeniable. And they were even returned.

His strong feelings seemed to breathe life back into Armin, and he felt a beautiful warmth spread through his entire body. The boy stretched comfortably and turned to lie on his side, when he realized he had been so lost in thought he hadn't even noticed he had grown incredibly hard.

_Dammit._ His eyes clenched shut as he shifted to accommodate for the unmistakable erection, mentally debating whether to do something about it. There was probably no use in denying it at this point. He knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep until he took care of himself.

Armin blushed furiously as he pulled his cock free from his pants, stroking its length to the filthiest thoughts of his crush, his whole body a sweat of lust and emotions and pleasure. He imagined his hand was Eren's hand, or Eren's mouth, imagined Eren's tongue swirling around his shaft, lusty aquamarine eyes glittering up into his, silky brown hair soft under his fingertips. He tugged harder and faster at the dirty images his mind conjured up, his cheeks flushed beet red.

As he finished, the teen gasped and emptied himself onto the ground, missing slightly and spilling a string of the warm, white fluid onto his bed. As he squeezed out the remaining liquid and quickly rebuttoned his pants, he felt his eyes beginning to water with relief and a twinge of shame. He couldn't help but feel pathetic and empty because of his feelings, especially now that they had grown into something far less innocent than he had previously known them to be.

Armin sighed and pulled his blanket back over himself, bathing in the warm, post-orgasmic glow, his eyelids falling shut as he gently passed into the dream world.

* * *

In the meantime, Jean was still awake. And he had heard everything Mikasa had said. He figured he knew better than to try to confront Eren and Armin, even though he was now painfully aware of what was going on. But his eyes would not stay closed, no matter how hard he tried, and he could not get his mind off of the pair.

_What was that about Armin and Eren kissing... what the actual hell is going on? Dammit, I just knew there was something going on between those two. Eren must really think he's a hunk. I can't believe that guy... how is this happening?_

Jean felt a range of emotions as he doubted his self-worth. Mikasa and Armin were constantly fawning over Eren, but the only person who had showed interest in Jean died tragically months ago. He briefly remembered Marco, and sent him a silent wish to rest in peace.

Poor Jean tried to get his mind off of his comrades, but his mind was full of conflict, and he couldn't decide whether Eren was an asshole or a nice piece of ass.

_I'll just have to deal with this later,_ he thought silently to himself, sighing gently as he tried to relax.

These guys were his closest friends, after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some one sided ereri and erejean jokes this chapter bc I support pretty much anything slash.
> 
> Enjoy XD

_Don't know who I'm close with_

_Going through the motions_

_Don't know who to trust when_

_I lie to myself_

_\-- Like This by NF_

* * *

"Eren."

The brunet stretched lazily, his eyes still closed.

"Eren."

The words were Captain Levi's.

Eren's big eyes snapped open, and immediately sparkled, focused into the ravenet standing over him. There was the slightest hint of uneasiness in Levi's small frame. Or was Eren just imagining it?

"You slept into your time on watch, Eren."

Eren yawned silently. "Is anyone out there?"

Levi crossed his arms. "Jean and Floch finished their shift almost an hour ago. I've been keeping watch alone. Come, it's time for you to get up." He extended a hand to Eren.

Eren looked up at Levi with foggy aquamarine eyes and a glint of something devious. Eren slowly arose from his slumber and took Levi's grasp, standing to face him. Levi then broke the contact, turned on his heel and exited the tent, beckoning for Eren to follow.

_Why is Levi always so damn attractive?_ Eren thought to himself. He found himself wishing he lived in a different universe, one where their lives weren't constantly at stake. One where his ridiculous one-sided crush wasn't so damn unrequited.

* * *

The next morning, the sun was rising steadily in the east as Levi and Eren stood serenely. The breeze was playing with Eren's slightly grown-out chestnut locks, and Levi's small figure looked peaceful in his position as watch. The duo had a fire going which was heating some potato soup for breakfast.

Sasha emerged from her tent, smelling the food cooking, and quickly rushed over to the fire. "Morning guys! You guys made breakfast for me? How sweet of you." She cheerfully helped herself to a serving.

Connie, stretching freely as he exited his tent, approached the group at their post and greeted Eren and Levi cordially. "Hey. How was it last night?"

Eren swallowed, then replied, "No Titan spottings so far. Unless you count me or Armin." He grinned a little.

"Ah, that's good. I needed that sleep like you would not believe." Connie grinned in return, then headed over to the fire to get some breakfast, seating himself next to Sasha.

Levi observed the two at the fire contentedly, then walked past them on his way back to his tent. The captain removed some of his outer clothing and returned to the fire dressed in just his inner clothing. The morning breeze under his arms was refreshing, the heat from the fire more than enough to keep everyone warm, and Levi grabbed a serving of the food before returning to his tent.

Eren was already at the fire relaxing with the others, when Armin emerged from his tent. He seemed to be anxious about something, and Eren felt he didn't really need to guess.

"Hey, Eren," Armin said quietly, barely looking up as he fixed himself a bowl of soup.

Eren dipped his chin, his eyes glittering in response. "How was your sleep?"

Armin stared blankly into his bowl for a moment, stirring the contents mechanically. "It was alright."

Eren didn't feel the need to pressure the blond any further, so he quietly dug into his soup with his friends.

Mikasa emerged, walking silently toward the group and serving herself from the cauldron. She briefly glanced at Eren, narrowing her eyes, but said nothing.

In that moment, Eren wanted to disappear from the face of the planet. His outer appearance was calm, but his mind wandered as he ate with the group in silence. _At least Connie and Sasha seem normal enough. If they had overheard something, they would probably be acting pretty strange about now._

Hanji wandered out of her tent, yawning as she emerged. "Ah, I see you guys prepared breakfast for us. Good work." Upon tasting the soup, she smiled appreciatively. "I'm guessing this is Levi's handiwork. He always gets the spices just right."

Eren blinked as Mikasa looked over at him for a moment, expecting him to reply. He had helped Levi to prepare the soup, but felt hesitant to emphasize any connection he had with his crush. "Yeah, it's pretty good," he replied lamely.

Mikasa was smirking at him for some reason.

Hanji continued, seemingly unaware of the nonverbal side conversation. "So, any Titan spottings yesterday?"

The group shook their heads, and Connie answered, "Nah. Doesn't seem like they're in this area. If they were, we should have spotted one at least in the distance by now."

Hanji nodded with a smile, adjusting her glasses. "Hmm."

Suddenly Jean emerged, large bags of fatigue under his eyes, his cropped silver-grey hair sticking out in odd directions, mussed from tossing and turning the night before. He strolled over to where the group was having breakfast.

Armin turned over his shoulder to Jean as he passed behind him. "Hey, Jean. Shouldn't you still be asleep?"

Jean didn't reply, seating himself next to Armin and serving himself. Connie smirked across the cauldron at his comrade. "Jean, man you look like shit."

The taller man glared in Connie's direction, sluggishly shoveling soup into his mouth. "Gee thanks, Connie." Too tired to come up with a more clever retort, he continued, brooding. "It's actually Eren's fault."

Eren recoiled, his eyes growing wide at the accusation. "What the fuck, Jean. What did I do now?"

Armin glanced anxiously between the two rivals. Mikasa sipped the last of her soup from her bowl, observing sullenly. Hanji was smirking a little at Eren, Connie was grinning, and Sasha was chewing with her mouth stuffed full of potatoes, seemingly oblivious to the commotion.

Jean, opening his mouth to come up with a retort, took a breath to reply and then hesitated, flushing a bit. "Well you guys were making such a ruckus last night I couldn't get a wink of sleep. If you wouldn't be so damn loud about your relationship drama--"

Eren seethed, his face turning red in rage and embarrassment. "Well we were all having a quiet meal before you started all this nonsense. You're such a drama queen! God. I don't give a--"

"You know what, screw you Eren! You damn fuckboy. Next time keep it down a little will you?"

"Speak for yourself, horse face!"

"Guys, guys," Connie chided, "will you guys shut up or hook up already? Jeez." He was smirking. "Now what is this I hear about Eren being a fuckboy?"

Eren gritted his teeth, crossed his arms, and turned his head away in an attempt to hide the growing blush in his face. "Shut up, Jean's just being an ass."

Jean was glaring, then his face grew suddenly smug. He stood, challenging Eren with his eyes. Armin gently tugged on Jean's coat in a subtle attempt to get him to snap out of it, but Jean just brushed him off. "Ha, how about you say that one more time and I'll tell everyone about your little secret relationship."

"Alright, that's it!" Eren lunged at Jean, who caught his fist and pushed him over. The pair started to wrestle on the ground, getting dirt and grime all over their skin and clothes.

The group looked on, some in amusement and others in discomfort. The two men on the ground continued to struggle until they felt another presence beside them, their fight interrupted by the shadow of a small figure standing over them.

"If you two are trying to hook up, your tents are right over there," came the cool, sarcastic voice of none other than Captain Levi.

Both Eren and Jean paused for a moment as if someone had used a remote control on them. The two were tangled in arm locks and leg locks, as if they were playing twister and then started wrestling. But their faces at Levi's remark were priceless, sufficiently scolded for their outburst. Just a moment later, they were both standing apart and brushing themselves off, mumbling apologies to each other and the captain as they retreated. Satisfied with himself, Levi withdrew from the two rivals and left back to the tents. Hanji, who had since finished her meal, fell into line with the captain and began a discussion with him as they both disappeared together.

Eren and Jean returned to their meals, refusing to look at each other as they ate in silence. The rest of the group had finished their servings, except for Sasha, who was eagerly helping herself to another. Armin was collecting the empty dishes from each of them, stacking them up neatly for rinsing and cleaning. Mikasa handed her empty dishes to her blond comrade and excused herself from the meal. Connie did the same, taking up his post as next watch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is only chapter 5... but I had to get this scene out of my system.
> 
> If it's not already obvious, yes I worship Armin Arlert.
> 
> Enjoy 1700 words of romantic smut XD

_I've been watching you for some time_

_Can't stop staring at those ocean eyes_

_Burning cities and napalm skies_

_Fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes_

_\-- Ocean Eyes by Billie Eilish_

* * *

That night, Eren returned to his tent, his mind still heavy with the weight of the past. The past few days had been nothing but extra pressure on his already burdened soul. As he walked in, he ran his fingers through his hair, pulling on the strands nearly hard enough to rip them out, clenching his eyes shut, teeth gritted. The stress of their situation only grew more intense with each new development. It was inevitable that with each new risk, and each loss, their responsibilities would only increase.

Eren sighed with a huff as he released his ever lengthy locks from his death grip and tossed himself into bed. His face was worn, his eyes tired. And his insides felt battered and chewed out.

The teen fell asleep so quickly that he was already unconscious when a small figure entered his quiet tent under cover of darkness. Armin tiptoed into the space, his breathing shallow, and approached Eren's sleeping form from behind. The sleeping brunet was passed out on his side, facing away from the entrance, his bare chest rising and falling deeply in his slumber.

The blond stood for a moment, observing the other teen, then took a deep breath as he convinced himself to follow through on his actions. He felt his entire body absorb a renewed energy, a deliberate purpose that enabled him to sit quietly, remove his boots and stockings, and carefully tuck himself in behind Eren, his head resting against his bare back, his palms wrapping themselves around Eren's chest and stomach. He shyly ran his fingertips over Eren's sinewy abs, feeling the deliciously defined muscles underneath smooth, supple skin. Armin sighed contentedly, his eyelashes falling shut as he pressed a delicate row of kisses to Eren's bare back.

Eren, who had recently fallen asleep, silently snapped awake at this sensation of touch against him. Without even turning around, he immediately recognized the hands, the scent, the kisses of the blond embracing him, and felt a pure arousal flow through him at the affection. He slowly brought his upper hand to tightly press the hands around his stomach closer into himself, upon which the light kisses against his back paused.

"Eren... are you awake?" came that soft, now unusually husky voice tickling his ear.

Eren gently pulled the hands away from his stomach as he slowly turned over to face his seducer, looking directly into his eyes, leaning his forehead lustily against his lover's. Armin felt a warm, delicious puff of breath against his face, and his eyes closed instinctively as Eren's palms wrapped tightly around his neck, the brunet's mouth claiming his own.

Their necks and cheeks felt impossibly flushed, an unmistakable heat passing between them. Eren moved one of his hands to grip Armin around the waist, pulling their erections together, the sudden contact both satiating and provoking desire. The couple grinded into each other for a few moments, kissing passionately and hungrily, before Armin broke the kiss, pushed his lover onto his back and pinned him with his hips.

The question came out in a strained, lusty whine, surprising even Eren himself. "Armin... what are you doing?"

Armin grinned, blushing. "Isn't it obvious?"

Eren's eyes grew wide as the blond shifted himself lower, his eyes locked into Eren's, slipping a hand into Eren's pants and gently squeezing his length, eliciting a quiet, yet impossibly deep groan. "Fuck... fuck... Armin... god," Eren whispered, his head turning to strain into his pillow, breaking their eye contact, as the blond began to pump him inside his pants. Armin only smirked, his eyelids hazy, briefly biting his lower lip, and even in the dark, his face was redder than Eren had ever seen.

"I want to make you feel so good," the blond whispered, squeezing tighter, pumping faster.

Eren gasped softly for a moment, finally relaxing enough to allow himself to feel and enjoy everything. Then he pulled away, shifting to sit up and face Armin, who paused his motions and extracted his hand.

"No, stop," Eren said, a little sharper than he intended. He felt Armin wince for a second, but quickly embraced him, kissing him as he turned the smaller teen over onto his back, laying him down against the pillow. Eren wordlessly pulled Armin's longsleeve shirt over his head, making an even bigger mess of his golden locks, which flew in every direction, clinging to the sweat on Armin's face and neck. Then Eren pulled Armin's pants and underpants down his legs and off his ankles, leaving the blond completely naked below him. Eren took a second to appreciate the revealing view, running his hands and fingertips over the bare skin of his chest, then his stomach, gripping his lover's hips briefly, gently clawing there with his fingernails. This elicited a whimper, and Eren grinned with satisfaction. 

_I'm going to make you feel so good,_ Eren silently thought in reply, leaning over his lover and taking his mouth again, drinking in the kiss with his tongue. Armin whimpered like a girl in response, opening his mouth wider as their lips and tongues danced. After a moment, Eren broke the kiss, nuzzled his face into Armin's neck, kissing softly and sensually at first, then gently using his teeth and sucking harder, tasting his sweat while leaving some clear red marks. The blonde patiently, lustfully relaxed into the affection, squirming deliciously at Eren's teeth, until the brunet withdrew and moved downwards, gripping Armin's hipbones again.

The blond clenched his eyes quickly in embarassment as Eren's lips and tongue wrapped around his cock, teeth occasionally grazing the sensitive length, and he began to suck him off. The back of Armin's hand fell over his face as he gasped and arched his back upwards, bucking slightly into Eren's mouth. Every second felt impossibly long, and far too surreal, as if Armin's dirtiest fantasies had suddenly sprung to life.

Except it was no longer a fantasy. All at once, Armin realized that everything he had ever wanted had been standing right in front of him his entire life.

After a minute or so, Eren released his cock with the wettest audible pop, sighing and giving his mouth a break. He carefully swirled a fingertip into Armin's asshole, teasing the entrance before extending the finger deep inside. The blond's breath hitched again, and he peeked past the hand that had fallen over his face and shyly observed his friend, biting his own index finger hard enough to draw a little blood as he blushed.

"Eren... ngh... fuck..."

Eren chuckled briefly. "Are you trying to turn into a titan? This isn't a training exercise." He pumped his finger steadily, deeper. "Well, at least not that kind of training." He grinned, removing his finger, and lowered his head down toward Armin's ass while grabbing his ankles and lifting up his knees against the blond's stomach. Armin gasped, arching his back forward, as he felt the brunet's lips and tongue teasing his asshole. The blond froze for a second, sweating, looking like he could die from embarrassment, until he propped up his upper body onto his elbows and leaned forward, guiding Eren's head away from his ass and pulling him back onto himself.

"Eren... I just... that's too much..." He swallowed thickly. "I mean, it feels really good... but..."

The brunet relaxed onto his partner, wrapping his arms around him as he pressed their bare chests together. "Armin, it's alright. You can always tell me if something is too much." He gave him a soft, quick kiss. "I'd actually prefer you talk to me."

Armin smiled shyly, his eyes closing for a second as he nodded. The two kissed again in an understanding rhythm, before Eren pulled back again to slip off his own pants.

"I saw all of you, so it's only fair," he said, grinning shyly as he revealed his full boner.

Armin couldn't help but stare at his partner's length, thinking to himself how well-endowed Eren was for his age. Eren blushed a little in response, then reached down to take Armin's dick in his hands, stroking softly. "This is okay, right?" Eren asked.

The blond nodded, biting his lower lip, still staring at Eren's extended cock.

Eren grinned. "You can touch me if you want."

Sufficiently encouraged, Armin carefully reached forward and took Eren's cock in his palm, stroking with a similar motion as the brunet was using on him. The two continued in this manner for a couple more minutes, stroking harder and faster until they couldn't hold on much longer.

"Eren... I'm gonna..."

The brunet grinned widely, then teased Armin's asshole with a finger again as he pumped him steadily, tightening his grip. Overstimulated to the breaking point, Armin spilled the hot, white fluid all over himself and Eren's hand. Watching his partner get off was more than enough to push him over the edge, and Eren came just a few seconds later as Armin's palm milked him completely, finishing him off, Eren spilling his cum all over his partner.

The two paused for a beat to catch their breath, then Eren slowly arose, leaned over Armin gently again to place a soft kiss to his lips, then withdrew and stepped onto the grass next to the bed in bare feet, grabbed a cloth that he had lying around, and returned to Armin to clean him off.

As Eren wiped his stomach and groin clean, Armin relaxed, feeling touched by the care that Eren was putting into his comfort. He sighed contentedly as the brunet finished up, wiped his own fingertips clean, then tossed the cloth aside somewhere and tucked himself back into bed, spooning Armin's back against his chest.

"Eren... if we sleep like this, someone is going to find us in the morning."

Eren had relaxed and closed his eyes, but hazily opened them when Armin spoke. "If you want to go, you can." He paused, choosing his words. "I want you to stay, but... choose whatever you feel comfortable with." Eren closed his eyes again, feeling a deep warmth and relaxation he had never imagined before.

Armin considered his options, and breathed deeply as he realized he wanted nothing more than to simply stay like this, no matter who noticed. His eyes closed as he relaxed and let go, a deep slumber claiming them both.


	6. Chapter 6

_I like you a lot_

_Putting on my music while I'm watching the boys_

_\-- Music To Watch Boys To by Lana Del Rey_

* * *

Levi had assigned each member of the regiment to keep watch outdoors at different times during the day, making sure their defenses were covered, even if they were on unofficial vacation. It was just before sunrise, and Floch and Jean had been standing in silence outside for most of the night, no titans or other enemies to be seen.

Jean spoke first. "I just don't get it man."

Floch looked puzzled for a moment, then took a breath to respond. "What are you talking about?"

Jean seated himself against a tree, one leg stretched out and the other propped up on a foot. He sighed deeply through his nose, releasing some tension he didn't realize he was holding in. "We stand out here for hours every night, but there's no one around. The titans within the walls have already been cleared out." He paused. "Well, except for the titans that _are_ the walls."

Floch adjusted his ginger locks absently with one hand, staring into the distance away from the sea as he mulled over what Jean was saying. "Hmm. I guess it is kind of strange, yes."

Jean leaned his head backwards against the tree, face towards the moonlit sky, and closed his eyes, sighing once more with a huff. "I'm gonna go wake up Eren. It should be his shift soon anyway."

Floch glanced toward his compatriot and merely nodded, a bored contentment settling into his expression.

Jean then climbed to his feet, dragging his heels a bit as he headed over to Eren's tent.

He entered quietly, pulling the entrance covering aside with a gentle whisk. He strolled in decidedly, but froze as his eyes immediately fell to the sleeping forms on the tent pallet, broad brunet curled unconscious around the blond, arms draped lazily around the smaller teen.

Jean's eyes grew wide as they adjusted to the near total darkness and processed the scene in front of him. Eren's face leaned heavily into the back of Armin's hair, his deep breaths fluttering the other teen's blond locks. The two figures breathed deeply in slumber, their exposed skin bare, like two peas in a pod underneath the blankets.

He couldn't help but stare for a moment, glancing at Eren with a hint of a smirk, then taking in the sight of the small blond resting so peacefully against his lover, and his face softened empathetically. Jean silently took a deep breath, turned on his heel and exited the tent.

Floch was waiting for him outside some distance away, and turned toward Jean as he approached. The ginger took one glance at the taller man's perplexed expression, and Floch's lips tightened as he tried to understand what it meant. "Well?"

Jean's uncertain eyes shifted for a moment, to and away from Floch. "Well... I think I'm just gonna let him sleep."

Floch Forster cocked an eyebrow at that. "Okay then." He turned away. "Though you should probably get Captain Levi up. I don't plan on cooking."

The ashen haired man chuckled slightly. "I think it's your turn to wake him up today, actually."

* * *

Levi sat with Floch and Jean around the campfire, prepping each potato with practiced flicks of a knife. Jean sat with his face in his hands, exhaustion slowly creeping into his figure. Floch paced back and forth steadily like a trained guard, arms hanging loosely by his sides.

"So, what happened to waking up Eren again?" Levi asked quietly.

Jean perked up slightly, his hands still cupping his chin. "Eh, decided to let him sleep. Looked like he needed it."

Levi stood, leaned over the boiling cauldron, and sliced chunks of potato deftly into the water. "I see."

Floch halted his pacing for a moment, turning to face the captain. "Would you like me to go wake him up sir?" he offered, trying to be helpful.

The ravenet's grey eyes narrowed into the cauldron for a beat as he let more raw potato chunks slide into the soup. "It's fine. Just let him sleep."

The other two men seemed satisfied with that, and waited patiently by the fire for Levi to finish preparing the meal.

* * *

Armin snapped awake, his eyes opening as sunlight filtered sharply through the gaps in the back of the tent, landing warmly onto his face. He lay still, yawning gently as his consciousness focused into wakefulness, and felt a warm presence behind him. As the memory of the previous night flashed back into his mind, he realized where he was, without turning around, with an internal shock that didn't quite translate into movement. Instead, the blond froze, feeling Eren's chest heavy against his bare back, Eren's drool in his hair, Eren's tough legs twisted around his. It all felt far too real, and he found himself completely conscious in just a matter of moments. He slowly untangled himself from the sleeping brunet beside him, his skin suddenly missing the warmth, and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He turned his head towards the entrance to the tent, realizing it was broad daylight outside. _Damn, it must be almost noon by now,_ he thought to himself.

The blond carefully climbed over his partner and stood, creeping up to the entrance of the tent and peeking through the flap. He saw Connie, Sasha, and Hanji eating quietly around the fire some distance away, and relaxed, his stomach grumbling as he thought of the breakfast already prepared for them.

"Eren," he said quietly, placing a hand firmly on the brunet's shoulder and giving him a gentle shake.

Eren took an unconscious breath, then squirmed slightly as Armin gently pulled him out of his slumber. He grunted drowsily, turning his body over to his other side. "Ehrm... in..." he muttered, exhaling deeply. Armin shook him again, but Eren remained comatose.

The blond sighed and let Eren be for the moment as he gathered his own clothes and pulled them on, then grabbing Eren's and folding them neatly. He set them on the bed beside his partner's sleeping figure, his eyes falling onto the peaceful face of the other teen, and he leaned in to place a soft kiss to Eren's hairline. Armin then turned and walked outside, fixing his own bedhead with a ruffle as he stepped into the daylight.

His eyes were still adjusting as he approached the group around the campfire, the cool breeze around his arms and ankles bringing an ethereal weightlessness to his step. Armin realized he felt more refreshed than he had in months as the others took notice of him.

"Hey, Armin," Connie greeted, looking up from the bowl in his hand. He did a double take at the blond who was serving himself from the cauldron, then beamed broadly. "Wow, dude... you are actually glowing." He chuckled. "Sleep well?"

Armin smiled back shyly, seating himself across from Connie with his meal. "Uh, yeah. Thanks."

Hanji snickered under her breath as she finished her meal and set her empty bowl neatly next to the cauldron. Armin glanced over at her anxiously for a moment, his eyes questioning her response. His mind was detecting some unspoken dialogue behind Hanji's calm demeanor, but he silently filed it away into his brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on twitter @genericalias1
> 
> I sometimes post little eremin gems I find in the manga and anime.


End file.
